Ohana
by Aggy
Summary: The Rogues and Wraiths get a new squad member, a little alien named Stitch
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ohana  
Author: Aggy  
Feedback: PLEASE! (and yes I know I must be demented to write this)  
Archive: If you're sure you want it...WAAS, ff.net, anywhere else please ask first  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas has that honor. The other star of this is owned by Disney and I mean no disrespect to anyone so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Note: I don't know why I came up with this or where it's going...hopefully more will be written soon.  
  
  
"His name is Stitch and he's a..." Janson paused, flipping through the papers held by the metal teeth on his clipboard. "A collie? Or he was before he was run over by a convoy of trucks."  
  
"He was a collie?" Wedge asked slowly, wondering if this "Stitch" was of the same class as Lieutenant Kettch. "If he was a collie before he was injured then he'd be a collie afterward."  
  
"Actually, he wasn't injured by the convoy. Knocked unconscious but not seriously injured."  
  
"Funny, Wes. But you need to work on your practical jokes a bit more. There is no way a dog could fly an X-wing. They don't even walk upright! And they aren't indestructible."  
  
Wes looked up over the edge of the clipboard, something akin to nervousness dancing across his features. "Um...it would seem that this one is."  
  
# # #  
  
Lieutenant Stitch sat across from the Wraiths, his dark, shining eyes scanning the office while the little alien chewed on his own toes. As they watched the fluffy blue creature, Wedge realized that they were using the desk as some sort of barrier to keep Stitch away. //Not that such a flimsy barrier would stop that thing. Gods, what has the Galactic Federation sent us?//  
  
Experiment 626 also known as Stitch had been created by a slightly mad scientist (only slightly mad because he'd been rehabilitated by a family on Earth). The little monster was supposed to be a creature of mass destruction but instead, the alien had become a loyal companion for a girl on Earth. It had been planned that Stitch would never leave the planet, being the constant companion of his human.  
  
But then Galactic Federation had signed a treaty with the New Republic, establishing relations spanning many galaxies and cultures. To alleviate some of the conflicts that were bound to arise, both parties agreed to send troops from their respective military forces to work together to form a cohesive protective body.   
  
To start this "good will" transition, the Federation had sent them Stitch. //Someone must have told them I was looking for misfits,// Wedge thought sourly. //I should have been more careful with the phrasing. This was not what I expected!//  
  
The little alien looks more endearing than many creatures Antilles had seen in his travels across the galaxy. It was a medium blue with short, soft fur. It had four arms and two legs. Antennae graced the top of a head that was framed by large, slightly pointed ears. A few spiked appendages grew carelessly out of its back. Not really scary looking at all, but the reports he had received on the Lieutenant were disturbing.   
  
Fireproof. Impact-proof. Highly intelligent with senses that far exceeded most living creatures, the alien should have been a commander's dream come true. He would have been if it weren't for that pesky little desire to create chaos wherever he went. But that tendency had been, supposedly, curbed by his time with a family on Earth.   
  
//Rather hard to believe that while the Lieutenant makes an hors d'oeurve of his own foot! What the hell did they send me?//  
  
As if sensing Wedge's nervous thoughts, Stitch focused large black eyes on the General. "HIIIEEEE," it...he?...it growled.  
  
"Um..hello Lieutenant 626."  
  
The blue creature cocked his head to one side, causing one large ear to flop over his head. "Not 626. Name is Stitch!" Wedge expected the outburst to sound angry, but it didn't. The voice had a gravely, growling quality but it sounded...patient? Then the creature took a deep breath and growled again. "My name is Stitch." It...he..leaned forward and offered Wedge one of his two paws right paws. "Heellow General Antys."  
  
Hesitantly, Wedge took the paw and gingerly shook it, causing the alien to give him a toothy grin. "Me want to be Wraith," Stitch carefully enunciated.  
  
Noting that his commanding officer had not been eaten by the blue "monster," Wes finally backed out of the corner he had been bonding with. "But what about your family."  
  
"Ohana." When he saw the pilots' confusion, Stitch explained the belief that had brought him a very pleasant exile. "Family. In family no one gets left behind or forgotten. Me protect family until other pilot replace me." He pulled out a flat image of a little girl. "Me miss Lilo, but soon me go back home. Know family safe."  
  
Wedge looked over his shoulder, wanting to see Wes' reaction to their strange recruit. The look of fascination and friendship on Janson's face made Wedge decidedly nervous. "When will your replacement arrive?" Wedge asked hastily, suddenly not liking the idea of the squadron's main source of chaos bonding with a creature that had been generically engineered to create chaos. The thought would plague him with nightmares until the Lieutenant's replacement arrived.  
  
"One month!" Stitched announced, bouncing on the hard cushion of his chair. "Then me give report and go back to Lilo."  
  
Wedge had to smile at the enthusiasm the alien showed when it talked about his family on Earth. Experiment 626 might have been created to cause destruction, but somehow the little girl in the picture Stitch clutched to his chest had tamed that instinct. Of course, Antilles was sure that the fluffy blue creature would cause as much (or more) mischief as the other Wraiths, but if Stitch was what the Federation promised, he would not endanger the Squadron. Well...not intentionally. Stitch's curiosity and exuberance might wreck the immediate area, but he would not attack anyone, which had been his main concern.  
  
Now that that worry had been dealt with, it was time to deal with another. "Stitch, I'm sure you would make a fine Wraith." //What's one more misfit to the bunch?// "But we have to make sure you can fly."  
  
Stitch nodded his head vigorously, causing his ears to flap wildly up and down. "Stitch fly good."  
  
"I'm sure you do, Lieutenant, but we have to test you. Procedure."  
  
The flapping ears stilled and Stitch gave Wedge a thoughtful look. "I understand. You see Stitch fly, then me become Wraith."  
  
Suddenly, Wedge felt unnerved, realizing that Stitch truly was as intelligent as the reports claimed. "Wes, please take Lieutenant Stitch to the simulators and have him fly against some of the Rogues and Wraiths. Then we can decide if he'll be a part of the squadron."  
  
Stitch hopped down from his chair, grinning at Wes. It seemed as if the human and alien shared some sort of kinship. //Nothing like creative mayhem to bond beings together. Force, help us all...It'll be like having two Jansons in the squadron.//   
  
As if confirming his thought, both Wes and Stitch grinned at him. "Aloha, Commander!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ohana  
Author: Aggy  
Feedback: PLEASE! (and yes I know I must be demented to write this)  
Archive: If you're sure you want it...WAAS, ff.net, anywhere else please ask first  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas has that honor. The other star of this is owned by Disney and I mean no disrespect to anyone so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Wedge leaned against the control panel, watching the simulations that scrolled across the vid screens. Lieutenant Stitch was flying a TIE, or a simulation of one. Janson had decided to let the little alien fly the Imperial fighter since the mythical Lieutenant Kettch had flown the same sort of ship. It was a bit of humor that made Antilles wince. //I truly do NOT want them together creating mayhem.//   
  
But, according to the stats scrolling at the bottom of the holo screen, it seemed that Wedge's nightmare would indeed come true. Stitch had out-flown or exhausted every pilot that had been thrown into the simulator, giving Antilles no reason to deny Stitch's entrance into the squadron. "So who is he going against now?"  
  
Wes grinned the demented ewok grin and Wedge KNEW that Janson was already planning mischief with the fluffy little alien. "Corran."  
  
Antilles stared at the holo screen. "And he's been tailing Horn like a shadow..."  
  
"Since the sim started. Corran can't shake him. He's even tried the "Not the X-wing you're looking for" trick on Stitch and nothing happened."   
  
Wedge turned to Janson, his jaw dropping as he realized what those words meant. "Immune to the Force."  
  
"Nope," the Wraith drawled. "Just too smart for it to work."  
  
"You realize how he'll react when he meets Stitch."  
  
The demented ewok look was back. "Yub yub, Commander."  
  
# # #  
  
"THAT...THAT THING....VAPED ME!?!"  
  
Stitch sat on the ferrocrete like the collie his records claimed him to be. Except Wedge was sure a collie would never look as undignified as Stitch did at that moment. The alien's tongue lolled out the side of his toothy mouth, causing a thin line of drool to stretch from bright pink tongue to floor. Wes refrained from snickering when a slight flick of that tongue caused a splatter of liquid to land on Corran's carefully polished boot.  
  
Wedge realized a possibly volatile situation was about to develop. "Lieutenant Stitch, say hello to Lieutenant Corran Horn." He hoped the use of titles would force the Rogue to realize that Stitch was indeed not some sort of stupid animal.   
  
Unfortunately, Stitch didn't seem to want that image clarified. Instead of carefully enunciating a greeting, the alien jabbered wildly and bared his teeth. Corran let out something that sounded suspiciously like a shriek and scrambled for the lightsaber clipped to his belt.  
  
"NO!" Wedge shouted reaching for the Rogue, but he knew he would be too late. Pilot reflexes couldn't compete with a panicked Jedi. The green blade illuminated the training area. The weapon plunged downward, a wild swing aimed at decapitating the alien. Stitch stared up at the weapon, the pale light shimmering over his black eyes. Then one furry arm reached upward, catching the blade against his palm.  
  
The 'saber crackled then the blade seemed to pool into Stitch's paw. The alien grinned and began juggling the energy between his palms, .murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like "Oooh pretty." Wedge was sure he heard Wes mutter "What do we blow up first?"  
  
Corran was staring at the hollow hilt of his lightsaber, a fine shade of purple creeping across his face. "Wait 'till I get my hands on you!" He lurched forward, ready to strangle the slobbering alien when a voice echoed through the room.  
  
"CORRAN HORN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
The Rogue jerked back, spinning around to face the woman that had efficiently diffused the situation. "Mirax?"  
  
The petite woman stalked forward, her ebony hair swinging against her jaw with every angry stride. "What the hell are you doing?" Her brown eyes moved from the deactivated lightsaber to the creature her husband had been about to strangle. Realization struck as she took in the sight of fluffy alien. Wedge noted that Stitch was indeed as smart as the Federation claimed.   
  
The alien quickly hopped up onto four feet (the extra set of limbs and the spikes running down his back having disappeared sometime during the flight simulations) and waddled over to Mirax, almost purring as he cuddled up to her boot.   
  
Her harsh expression melted for a moment and she leaned down to pat Stitch's head, when she stood, Stitch made obnoxious faces at Corran. But those faces were nothing compared to the Wrath of Mirax. "You were going to hurt this adorable creature?" Her voice raised to a level that caused Wedge and Wes to clap their hands over their ears. "HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
Stitch took that moment of distraction to blow a very wet raspberry at Corran, quickly hiding behind Mirax's knees as the Rogue moved forward to attack. Anger flashed in her brown eyes as glared at her husband. "CORRAN," it was more of a growl than a warning.  
  
Janson eyed Wedge, "He is soooooo dead."   
  
The General nodded his agreement. "Leaving now" he whispered, bolting for the door with Wes only a pace behind him as the Wrath of Mirax descended upon Corran. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ohana  
Author: Aggy  
Feedback: PLEASE! (and yes I know I must be demented  
to write this)  
Archive: If you're sure you want it…WAAS, ff.net,  
anywhere else please ask first  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas has that honor. The other star of this is owned by Disney  
and I mean no disrespect to anyone so please don't sueme!!!  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Wes looked down at the food congealing on his plate and picked at it with a fork. The green luminescent glop made a slight squishing noise that caused him to shudder. Ignoring the noise and focusing on the strange color caused a stray thought to flicker through his mind. "What do you think happened to that energy ball Stitch made out of Corran's lightsaber?"  
  
In their hasty retreat, Wedge had completely forgotten what Stitch had done to the weapon. "I don't know. The report the Federation sent said something about he can manipulate energy but it didn't say if he absorbs it."  
  
"Or eats it," Wes offered, sure the stuff on his plate would move if he gave it the chance. "Of course it'd probably be tastier than this."  
  
"I don't think he ate it," Wedge muttered thoughtfully, "Maybe it went wherever his extra arms disappeared to. I'll have to contact the Federation and get more information."  
  
"Or you could do things the easy way and just ask him," Wes suggested, nodding to the cafeteria door.   
  
No one but the two Wraiths seeming to notice the blue alien that had entered the hall and, like every pilot Wedge knew, headed towards food. Though the large pointy teeth were fearsome, Stitch was actually rather cute and fluffy. Perhaps the reports were wrong. Maybe Stitch wasn't as destructive as his past suggested. Yes, he had created destruction long ago, but that was before the girl Lilo had entered Stitch's life. Piggy had been created in a lab, but the Gamorrean was a valued member of the squadron. Perhaps Stitch was a similar case.  
  
Wedge considered that possibility while Stitch wandered down the line of servers, hopping up and down as he tried to see what was being offered for lunch. The alien's frustration over the difference in height was palpable but surprisingly Stitch did not react in any violent ways (Which Wedge expected from the warnings in the Federation's reports.) Instead, Stitch jabbered wildly at the harried beings, ears flopping as he tried to see over the edge of the counter. Finally tiring of the exercise, Stitch jumped up onto the counter, balancing his tray with one paw as he pointed to each of the foods he wanted. Wes noticed that the alien adamantly requested more slime.  
  
The servers were startled by his action, but none seemed too worried about alien. //But then, compared to some pilots, Stitch's manners are impeccable,// Wedge thought with something that resembled humor. Perhaps this situation wasn't as bad as the Federation claimed…  
  
After receiving his meal, Stitch hurried over to their table and paused. He looked up at the bench that served for seating, then gave one of the servers a significant look. The Bothan scurried off into the kitchen, returning with a large soup pot. He turned it upside-down on the bench and Stitch hopped onto the kettle, setting his tray onto the table and grinning at the Wraiths. The alien happily poked a the slime with a spoon, "Yummy!"  
  
Wes turned a peculiar shade of gray. "Yeah, absolutely delicious," he muttered, pushing his plate towards Stitch, hoping the critter would remove the slime that was supposed to be his lunch. "Stitch, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yub yub."  
  
Wedge groaned and considered banging his head on the table. //Oh Gods, Wes has already taught Stitch to yub…//  
  
"What did you do with that energy ball?"  
  
Stitch looked thoughtful, then concentrated, causing the extra pair of arms to emerge from his body. One of the arms held a transperisteel jar with a glowing sphere inside. "Keeping for Lilo."  
  
"Is that safe?" Wedge asked, suddenly envisioning the jar exploding and releasing glass and energy everywhere.   
  
Stitch nodded. "Won't get away. Pretty light for Lilo."  
  
"I'm sure she'll love it," Wes added. "What girl doesn't like sparkly things?"  
  
"A pissed off Mirax," Wedge supplied, watching the ex-smuggler storm into the cafeteria, Corran trailing behind. The Jedi-Rogue was babbling apologies that Mirax was ignoring.   
  
As they watched, Mirax spun around, causing Corran to backpedal out of her way. "How could you even consider harming such a charming creature?" To emphasize her words, she pointed at Stitch, who the Wraiths noticed had suddenly lost one set of arms and looked like the innocent pet he claimed to be. As Corran stuttered, Mirax gave him a triumphant look and moved towards Stitch.   
  
"Hello, Dear," she almost cooed; from the glint in her eyes, Wedge knew she was trying to provoke Corran. The General noticed that Stitch's antennae were missing, allowing Mirax to have access to his large ears, which she vigorously scratched behind. Stitch's dark eyes would have crossed if they could and a loud purr vibrated from his throat.   
  
"You know, CorSec, you father REALLY should have let you have a pet. Your fear of furry creatures is disturbing."  
  
Corran glowered. Wes chuckled the way he did right before saying "Yub yub Commander" and Wedge knew that trouble was brewing. "I am NOT afraid of that creature." Corran answered coolly, his green eyes became calculating. "Mirax, do you realize the creature you're petting is a Lieutenant?"  
  
Her hand paused, causing Stitch to sigh unhappily. Mirax looked from Stitch to Wedge, clearly bewildered. "He's a Rogue?"  
  
"Or Wraith," Antilles answered. "Not sure which squad to put him in. Both have openings."  
  
"I think he should be a Rogue," Wes supplied. Someone growled. It took everyone a moment to realize it was the Jedi, not the alien that had made the noise. Wes smiled serenely as he continued. "It's obvious that Stitch likes the Rogues and he is an excellent pilot. Plus he can't die. Consider the added propaganda factor that would add to our reputation."  
  
//It is truly frightening how intelligent Wes can be when he's plotting.// Wedge hadn't even considered what possibilities were available if Stitch was added to the Squadron. If the claims of being indestructible were true, then he would be a vital asset to the New Republic. The creature was only staying for a month, but the possibilities for that month were mind-boggling. "Maybe he should be assigned to both squadrons that way Stitch will be available for whatever mission requires his…unusual…skills."  
  
The suggestion seemed to mollify Corran. Stitch seemed to have no opinion, instead he began slurping up his lunch. Wes suppressed the urge to shudder.   
  
"If he's going to be assigned to both squadrons, where is…he…going to stay?" Under his breath, Corran muttered, "Maybe a kennel?" A yelp accompanied his thought as Mirax kicked him. He hopped away from her, favoring his bruised leg. "When did you start wearing steel-toed boots?"  
  
"Since the moment I realized I needed to kick some sense into you," Mirax growled. Wedge winced, knowing that tone from his childhood with the ex-smuggler. //Corran had better tread carefully or he'll find some of that leftover slime in his helmet.// "How could you suggest that one of your comrades. A being who you will be trusting with your life and the lives of your friends be put in a KENNEL!"   
  
She winked at the Rogues then turned her attention to Corran. Wes leaned towards Wedge and whispered "He is soooooo dead."  
  
"You keep saying that," Wedge muttered under his breath, careful not to draw Mirax's attention towards him.   
  
"That's because he's too dumb to realize it's time to shut up and do whatever she says."  
  
"True…" Wedge froze when he realized Mirax was looking at him. //Oh Sith what did I do?//   
  
Instead of yelling, she gave him a bright smile. "It's all settled. Stitch will be staying with us until he returns home." She gave Corran a withering look, "Right dear?"  
  
Corran muttered but grudgingly nodded his agreement.   
  
Wedge sighed, knowing that the situation was a thermal detonator waiting to explode. As if reading his thoughts, Wes shrugged and said one word. "BOOM!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ohana  
Author: Aggy  
Feedback: PLEASE! (and yes I know I must be demented to write this)  
Archive: If you're sure you want it...WAAS, ff.net, anywhere else please ask first  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas has that honor. The other star of this is owned by Disney and I mean no disrespect to anyone so please don't sue me!!!  
  
Ohana  
Chapter 4  
Aggy  
  
The darkened throne room sent a chill of fear skittering down A'sksh's spine. The sentient's fur rippled against the terror, flowing like a wave down his back. Bothans were not supposed to enter these chambers. No non-human was supposed to sully this room with their degrading presence.  
  
But he had been summoned by the most powerful Imperial alive, and he could not, would not deny that summons. Nervously, A'sksh moved forward until he was confronted by a series of steps leading to a dais. A throne sat in front of the chambers sole viewport, diamond-bright stars the only illumination in the darkness-enshrouded room. Quickly, the Bothan knelt, fearing to create any slight against his Master. "You...you called me my Lord?"  
  
Ponderously, the throne swiveled toward the kneeling sentient. "Rise, my minion."  
  
Claws slipped against metal as A'sksh hastened to do as he was commanded, his head still bowed to his Master. "I have news my Lord," the Bothan stuttered, almost shocked by his own brazenness. He DARED to speak before his Master commanded? Was he a fool? No, he decided firmly. He was not a fool, he was a hero. A true hero of Bothawui. Unlike those fools that died while smuggling plans to the Rebellion.   
  
"What have you learned?" The voice was thin, reedy, but powerful in ways that A'sksh could not even begin to comprehend.  
  
"The Rebels have acquired a new weapon. A biological one."  
  
Yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, causing the Bothan to tremble. "So the Rebels' morals are finally slipping. They are relying on disease to bring the Empire to its knees?"  
  
"No, my Lord. This weapon is a new species. Some sort of genetic construct that was made to create and perpetuate chaos."  
  
From dark robes, thin, cadaverous hands emerged, fingers steepled thoughtfully as A'sksh's Master considered this new and potentially useful information. "Tell me about this creature."  
  
"It is called Experiment 626...."  
  
# # #  
  
A'sksh could feel his Master's interest increase with every word spoken. Soon, interest became fascination and approval. It was intoxicating experience for the Bothan.   
  
"The creature is indestructible?" the weathered voice rasped.  
  
"To all elements save water. His unusual abilities are linked to a very high molecular density. The creature sinks like a stone."  
  
"But other than that flaw, the creature is unstoppable?"  
  
Suddenly, nervousness swept through A'sksh. "Hypothetically, yes. In reality, no."  
  
An ominous silence spurred A'sksh to continue. "The creature developed a conscience of sorts. He allies himself with a child named Lilo. He is her protector. And from what the reports describe, the only being that can control the beast."  
  
"He loves the girl?" His Master's revulsion at the concept was obvious.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."   
  
"Then she is the key to controlling the creature." A'sksh risked a glance upward. His Master's hood had fallen away, revealing a luminously pale face wrinkled from the strains of using the Dark side of the Force. The Bothan quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to seem too presumptuous in front of the Master of the Empire.  
  
But his Master had sensed his impertinent gaze. Lightening crackled over the Emperor's robes, causing A'sksh to back away nervously. "Find the girl," the Sith Lord hissed, "Bring her to me!"  
  
As the Bothan scurried out of the audience chamber, Palpatine eased back onto his throne. First he would capture the girl, then Experiment 626. After a few tests to see if the creature was as indestructible as the Galactic Federation claimed, the alien's DNA would be shipped to the numerous cloning facilities Palpatine had secreted away throughout the Galaxy. It was almost tragic that the fate of the Empire would be won by an abomination, a non-human, but there seemed to be little choice. An army of the creatures would be impossible to repel. The New Republic would fall into chaos and the Empire would flourish among that carnage.  
  
A malicious chuckle echoed through the chamber as Palpatine considered which beings would be sacrificed first to ensure the resurrection of his power. When compared to the grandeur of his weakening Empire, the lives of a genetic experiment and a human child seemed insignificant... 


End file.
